Wouldn't you like to know?
by MysticTips14
Summary: We all know that the Queen would be rise if she didn't have her romance drama. In this story, her most loyal subject tells the future empire's history as she awaits for the Queen. Flame, I know there are some critics out there, or Review!


**I don't own anything from Maximum Ride except a the books I bought from B&N.**

**Yatlou: I'm not part of this one-shot, just to inform you.**

**Me: Nobody cares, Yatlou.**

**Yatlou: Well, I bet somebody cares. If they didn't, nobody would be reading this.**

**Me: I meant that they don't care about you.**

**Yatlou: How would you know? Are you a mind-reader?**

**Me: No, I just know, trust me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Would't you like to know<strong>

Wouldn't you like to know why we exist in this world? I do.

Wouldn't you like to know how we got here? I do.

Wouldn't you like to know what happens after this? I do.

In this world, we are the superior ones. Humans are nothing compared to us. Gods that were created by the Greeks seem to be a minuscule image of us. We were the ones that came to the world first only to be replaced by insignificant forms called human beings that evolved from primates. Thankfully, we are evolving once more to claim what is ours. We are the true creations of God.

We have come in various forms with incredible abilities. Since the beginning of time, we started this world with an empire. The ruler of the empire was a kind king. He was the ideal leader of our utopia. We didn't have violence because we had everything. Since we had everything, we weren't rapacious as the humans that inhabit the world. He was mixed with the DNA of a pure angel. He went with the name Angelus.

However, that changed as another leader stepped up against our ephemeral perfection. He was the start of our corruption. No one knows his name except me. He went with the name Arcus. It was amazing to hear a gentle name that meanings many colors be the change we endure as a whole. Many would say he opened our eyes to the truth, but some state that it was unnecessary. He was the one would dictated the start of a hierarchy. Unlike the amicable king, we didn't start with pure angel DNA. Here was the levels:

1. Pure Angels

2. Wise Advisers

3. Avian Warriors

4. Magicians

5. Givers

6. Angels

We were labeled from the start and framed with these methods. The king, oh the oblivious king, never suspected his loyal citizens to see this as the truth. The ones to have _fortuna_ accompany their creation were called Pure Angels. They were the ones that were given the white wings of truth and beauty. The white wings that used to fill our society with love and hope only to be converted to envy and hate.

Wise Advisers were the ones that aided the king and the society. This was the label that covered Arcus. He was the wisest advisors in the palace of the king. The king even called him his personal advisor to collect the citizen's desires and bring them to him. Also, he was the one to join the king in many discussions and gatherings with other territories such as The Spiritus region and The Placida region. Numerous of citizens raised due to their elderly age to demonstrate experience, yet a few were able to enter this level due to their amazing understanding to the working's of the world. Arcus was the first to enter this organization at the age of 78. In our world, that was unexceptionally young.

The Avian Warriors were the ones that raised from a citizen status to the king's servants. As the citizens grew, at the age of 15, they were given the test to become a true soldier if you weren't a Pure Angel. Many boys and girls entered and failed earning scars and shattered hope. A few actually passed and earned their wings. The king would gather the winners and convert them into Avian Warriors to protect our world. They were given pure white wings just like Pure Angels except for the scarlet outline on the tip of the bottom feathers. They were as beautiful and sinful as the originals.

The Magicians were the ones that healed us. They were the healers. We simply adore their services as they performed absurdities to cure us. They chanted and danced with alacrity and an echoing hope that filled a large quantity of citizens with a jubilant spirit. However, they were also, the accursed ones. They were hated by the Wise Advisors as they believe that they were going against God. Their chants and "magic" were mockery to them as it seem to perform the qualities only God could hold. Secretly, one by one, each Magician seem to disappear from the society.

Givers were the ones that gave to the people. They were the ones that brought the society forth with their inventions to aid the citizens. They were the patrollers that surveyed the towns and streets of our fine country and give the citizens the essential tools to living. Nobody had more or less than what they deserved according to their results. They were seen as saviors in the citizens' eyes.

Angels. The citizens were called Angels. They carried the label with honor and pride. Oh, the hilarity, they thought that the label was a wonderful thing. Nevertheless, the rest of the levels were the ones on top as they held powers that the citizenry could never have. They thought their label meant the beings of goodness. However, I did state that Arcus was the wisest. He was aware that citizens see themselves as nothing, so he picked the name that any obtuse person would be delighted to obtain. He didn't want a full-blown revolution against their system. The objective to his hierarchy was to be put in a higher level than others. He succeeded in the end.

Then, there was us. The hidden level of the hierarchy that never needed to be exposed. We were the thieves, the unwanted ones, the non-believers, or to put it straight, the _invisible_ ones. This was the level I was damned for the rest of my life. Nobody can raise from this level. The ones that were filled with envy and greed were categorized in this level if they had_ fortuna_ by their side. Thieves were rare in the society as they would be murdered after they committed the crime. Unwanted ones were the ones that seem to live in their own-world and never wanted communicate with others. They were sent to the laboratory to "fix" their minds. Some were successes while others were "undetermined", but let's face it, there was only one other option. The non-believers were the foolish ones that stated their opinions that they was more than God to the world. They vanished the next day mysteriously.

I am the lowest level of all. I am the what would be describe as the "fallen angel" in many tales. I have the wings. Yes, THE wings. So, how could I be the lowest? It is very simple, my friends. My wings are tainted. You could say that it was because of my parents' love mishap or actions or maybe I committed the wrong decision. I'm honor to say, you're wrong. This is all God's work. I am lay with the curse of black, shredded wings. I am given the palest skin that not even the most sun-deprived being would have. I'm not given the functions of arteries or veins. My heart is a floating device placed in the center of my chest surrounded with the 7 circles of principles. _Natura. Affectus. Manipura. Sanitatem. Intelligentia. Mentis Imperium. Superior Conscientiam. _My body depended on the decisions I made, creating a new meaning of "Karma". If I stole, I would lose the feeling of my hand for a whole week. If I dare look at a person, making direct eye contact, I would be turn blind for a whole month for making the poor citizen suffer by making her/him to see my eyes. My eyes are pitiful as they shine with a shimmering color that only seem to bounce the sky's color. Soon, I was captured by an Avian Warrior sent to immediate execution. However, as the king laid his eyes on me, I was turned to become the king's most valuable possession as he believed I was the direct descendent of a new era. The Avenger Era.

I was imprisoned for 500 years until the king was killed by Arcus. You see, everyone knew him as _Miris Unum. _Translation: The Amazing One. He was careful to frame the crime on one of the country's worst enemies, The Diabolus region. This region sent the king one of the best wines in the world in order to make a compromise with each other. Arcus poisoned the bottle as he delivered it to the king, assassinating Angelus. Arcus was one of my best companions for he was my caretaker. I enjoyed his company and gave me his name to cherished our friendship. However, it seems that our friendship was too deep. He disliked the king's treatment of my home forever being a cage and felt the feeling to aid my misery since, at the time, we were the same age. His selfish needs to help others destroyed the country.

At the sight, many citizens panicked at the idea of not having a king. It was disastrous indeed as Givers were attacked by non-believers. The Avian Warriors could no longer feel the strong emotion of honor in their wings, so they cut them off, burning them to ashes. The scarce number of Magicians seem to rise and soon, a rebellion took place against the Wise Advisors. Pure Angels went extinct at that point. However, Arcus stepped up as a leader. He wisely claimed he wouldn't be a king instead a leader to destroy the country who murdered our king, The Diabolus region. Who would listen to a 578 year old? Well, the number didn't count. The status did, he was the wisest advisor, and, soon, they all agreed.

The region was destroyed and the territory expanded. Our people fought with a brilliant sense of rage and a rancorous disdain towards the killers of our king, you couldn't possible believe the punishment the citizens of Diabolus region had suffered. Some were tied with the strongest wire we had against a pole in the middle of an area. We would pour a special oil the Givers created to make fire a long-lasting resource. For days you would hear the high-pitch screeches echo through the day to the night until they lost they voice only to be resided to their minds that the pain. Nobody helped, for we thought they deserved as we watched with sadistic smiles and a corrupted minds. That was only the few of the atrocious things that we created the poor citizens. Resentment was the common emotion at the time that passed throughout the entire nation.

Nevertheless, that was our first mistake. We were just too overwhelmed with a bitter emotion of hatred that we forgot the position of king. Arcus was left with the position of leadership and he ordered the Givers to construct the most destructive weapon they could create. He believed if he had the power to destroy anything, nobody would dare stand up against his favor. At first, they immediately declined, but with blackmailing and rewarding of a higher status, they obliged. In conclusion, it came out as a force that could immediately wipe out the population in the entire area. Some doofus clicked it, destroying everyone except me. The blast was horrifying as the sound deafen my hearing senses temporarily. The results weren't as pretty either. The bodies were mutated and nearly dead. The melted body of each face were simply sickening as I laid in my destroyed cage. I watched centuries of melted carcasses showing the pale yellow color of the decaying bones and the constructing of you would call "animals" start to form from our mistakes. I could see our resemblance in the birds. Looking back, I petted my cursed with a genteel touch to demonstrate my final acceptance of my fate. My wings were left untouched except for the tips of my wings, where smoke seem to burn. I couldn't recognize anybody in the mass destruction that devastated the entire world. The final touches that mocked me where the colored-arches that seem to decorate the sky. The wonderful brightness seem to call for laughter only to receive none. Oh, Arcus, why?

Wouldn't you like to know? I do.

Unlike my "ancestors", I still live after 400 billion years hence the present tense in the paragraph above the other ones. Impossible, yes. Then again, nothing is impossible in the hands of God. Here, I was waiting for the rise of our empire to rule once more and place the humans back in their place as they unknowingly start to create our society once more. My interference wasn't needed at the moment when I laid my eyes on this disaster, God would have given me a sign. Time ticks by at a slow pace as I was left buried beneath the sins of my generation and the horrifying vileness that surrounded the world. My wings were featherless. Now, they were only bone. That's right, no muscle or skin, only impenetrable, white bone. Impressive, not really.

Wouldn't you like to know why am I still here? I do.

Wouldn't you like to know how am I alive? I do.

Wouldn't you like to know why have I waiting? I do.

It all made sense as I heard it from miles away. The echo seem to travel to me. I knew what I was waiting for.

The rise of our new Queen is coming. Her name is Maximum Ride. Maybe if I meet her, I will know.

Wouldn't you like to know? I do.

We do.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this. Yeah, go Max! The ideas came to me as I was reading Angel once more.<strong>

**Yatlou: -cough- That isn't what you should be saying.**

**Me: Oh yeah, this is going to stay as a one-shot. I'm sorry if you wanted a more developed story. Maybe, if I get a plot for it, I would continue it. Maybe.**

**Yatlou: Meaning, no. She isn't going to even try to write more.**

**Me: I said maybe! Not, "no"**

**Yatlou: I think we both know what is going to happen?**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. I'll probably leave it like that.**

**Yatlou: You should know that I am always right.**

**Me: Arrogant cat.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
